Since Always
by redruby727
Summary: Massie and Derrick had been besties since always. But things start to change as sparks begin to fly. Would they deny or accept the fact? Could this friendship withstand the obstacles along the way or would this just lead to "another"? MASSINGTON. One-shot


**One-shot. Pure Massington. Hope you guys like it. :D**

Massie and Derrick had been best friends since they were in 1st grade.

_Flashback:_

_Massie Block sat alone by herself at the cafeteria…for the first time of her life. She had moved from Westchester to New York City. She only gets to meet her friends, also known as The Pretty Committee, during weekends. That was a lot to get used to for little Massie Block._

_Massie sighed as she took another small bite from her lunch._

"_Hi" said a tiny but outgoing voice._

_Massie looked up and saw a boy with shaggy blonde hair and bright, shiny puppy dog eyes. "Hello" Massie replied shyly._

"_I'm Derrick. I saw you from the other side and noticed how lonely you were so I thought on coming over to keep you company. If it's ok with you" Derrick said with a warm smile._

"_Wow, thanks" Massie smiled "I would love that" Massie then patted the empty space beside her for Derrick to sit._

"_Cool" Derrick replied._

"_I'm Massie Block by the way" Massie said as she extended her hand to Derrick._

_Instead of shaking it, Derrick slapped it as if it was a sideways high five._

"_Silly, you're not supposed to slap it. You're suppose to shake it. Like this" Massie giggles as she demonstrated to Derrick._

"_Oh" Derrick blushed._

_Massie giggled._

"_Hey, Massie, do you mind if I call you Block? 'Coz Block seems cooler than Massie" Derrick said._

"_You think my name's weird?' Massie asked with a pout._

"_Of course not! It's actually a really sweet name for a girl. I just like to call you Block, that's all" Derrick replied with an innocent grin._

"_Ok" Massie giggled._

_And it was the start of a wonderful friendship_

_End of Flashback_

"Hey, Block! Wait up!" called Derrick Harrington.

Massie stopped in her tracks and turned to see the panting Derrick approach her.

Massie giggled.

"Whose place do we go to?" Derrick asked. "Yours or mine?"

"Uhm, we went to my place last week so…your place" Massie replied.

"Fine to me" Derrick said.

After walking and talking for several minutes, Massie and Derrick finally arrived by the doorsteps of Derrick's huge mansion.

"Here we go" Derrick said as he pushed open the double doors that led to the interior part of The Harrington's Mansion.

"I see your mother has bought a new couch" Massie said as she eyed the beige suede couch at the living room.

Derrick chuckled. "Yup" He said; popping his lips at 'P'.

Massie giggled.

"Wanna go play videogames upstairs?" Massie asked.

"Sure" Massie said with a playful smile. "Tag your 'it'!" At that, Massie giggled and ran up the winding staircase.

"Block, you are so immature" Derrick called after Massie before running after her.

As he reached the final step, he was just in time to see which room Massie had entered.

"Gotcha, Block" Derrick chuckled to himself as she ran his hands through his hair; removing the hair that covered his eyes.

Derrick tiptoed towards his bedroom door and pressed his ear against the door and heard faint giggles that surely came from Massie.

He slowly gripped the doorknob. And in one swift move he twisted the doorknob and busted into his room.

Derrick felt confused as he found his room empty.

"What the—" Derrick said.

Just then long, bony fingers clutched and pushed him; tackling him to the ground.

"Block!" Derrick said as he got a good look at his attacker.

Massie giggled.

Then Derrick took hold of Massie and switched their positions, making him the one on top. Derrick gave Massie a mischievous look before starting to tickle Massie's sides.

"Ahh! Derrick—no!!" Massie yelled in between giggled.

Derrick finally stopped as soon as tears started to form on Massie's eyes.

Massie panted.

Derrick chuckled.

Soon enough, Massie's breathing became normal. "Derrick you are such an idiot"

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ idiot" Derrick replied.

Massie giggled.

And at that, Derrick slowly pressed his lips against Massie's soft and delicate lips.

They both knew it was for real…sparks were _everywhere._

The way their lips moved together in a sweet and passionate way…it was for real.

Neither of them had realized this…they had always denied the fact that they were meant to be.

Derrick slowly moved his hand up towards Massie's face as he gently held it between his warm and soft hands.

Massie, in reply, placed her arms around Derrick's neck to deepen the kiss.

But then, Massie started to feel—different. Like different emotions had just come over her. Massie started to cry.

Derrick broke away from the kiss and looked at Massie with such concern. "Massie, are you alright?"

"No, no! I'm not alright…this is wrong. I mean…I just…" Massie said in between sobs.

"Oh, Massie" Derrick said as he picked Massie up and lay her down on his soft bed.

He had just called her by her name for the first time after six years.

Massie continued sobbing, not caring about the fact that this was the very first time that Derrick, her **best friend**, had seen her cry.

As she inhaled, she smelled the sweet and irresistible scent coming from the bed sheets. It was clearly Derrick's scent. This made her cry more.

Derrick sat beside her and held her face in one hand; slowly wiping away the tears with his smooth thumb.

"Mass, why are you crying?" Derrick asked; his voice full of concern.

"I just…just…never realized it, Derrick" Massie said as she started to calm herself down.

"Me, too, Mass…me too" Derrick whispered as he leaned in and gave Massie a soft kiss on the lips.

He felt Massie's lips quiver.

"You want me to take you home?" Derrick asked.

Massie just nodded.

Ever since that late afternoon, things have changed between Massie and Derrick.

Whenever they were alone together, there was always a long and awkward silence between them.

A couple of years have passed…two to be exact…until Massie and Derrick had finally had their first ever heart to hear talk in the park….on a bench at the far end corner.

"Look, Mass. I can't just be the one who'll keep talking here. We _both_ agreed to this." Derrick said.

Massie bit her lip harder.

"I mean, we never had awkward silence until..." Derrick trailed off as he looked away. "We kiss for the very first time back when we were in 8th grade"

Massie bit her lip harder. This time, she swore she sensed the copperish taste of blood.

Massie felt tears forming in her amber eyes. Derrick was right…

"We were young and foolish…" Massie muttered.

"Are you saying you thought kissing me was an utterly huge mistake?" Derrick whispered.

Massie gave a weak nod. Massie ducked her heads; tears dropped from her eyes, leaving circular wet stain marks on her jeans.

The second time Derrick had seen Massie cry.

"Then, that's sad for me…'coz I thought that kissing you was the best thing that ever happened to me" Derrick whispered, a little louder this time. His voice was full of honesty and sincerity.

More tears dropped on Massie jeans...it was as if Massie had just left a plastic cup of ice cold Cola on her lap; with the condensed water droplets wetting her jeans.

"And I guess there's no point in making this conversation any longer…since it hasn't been leading us anywhere…" Derrick trailed off.

Massie started to sob. _If only Derrick knew…_

"I guess there's no point on telling you I love you…'coz I'm sure that you don't love me back. Or even just like me at all. _That_ kiss was even insignificant to you" Derrick said as he stood up from the bench.

Massie felt cold…

"But before I leave…always remember this, Mass…I will always love you no matter what" Derrick said. And at that he started walking away from Massie.

"No, Massie. You know, there's more to you than some cowardly bitch. Now, stand up for yourself" Massie whispered to herself as she stood up; knees weak at the joints, trembling at the very moment.

"Derrick…" Massie whisper-called.

Luckily, Derrick heard her and turned to face her.

Derrick noticed the huge wet circles on Massie's Levi's Jeans.

Derrick just looked at her...waiting for her to say what she has to say.

"Derrick" Massie started "I don't want you to walk away not knowing the _truth._"

"And what's that?" Derrick said; his brown puppy dog eyes were full of curiosity.

"I didn't want you to walk away not knowing something…'coz we might never be able to talk again" Massie said with a hoarse voice. Massie slowly walked towards Derrick.

Just a few inches away from Derrick, Massie's legs started to tremble. Derrick immediately caught her just in time before she's fall.

"Thanks" Massie said as she shuffled her feet to regain balance. "I wanted to let you really know the truth."

"Look, Mass. Whatever it is, hurting or not, I'm all ears" Derrick said as he gave Massie a reassuring smile.

Despite the fact Massie knew her mascara and eyeliner were practically smudged she just pretended that she was still beautiful.

"I love you, Derrick. I always have. That kiss was everything to me. I loved the way the sparks were there…the way we both seemed to be ruled by our emotions. I'm sorry I—" Massie said.

But Derrick hadn't let her finish her sentence. He had already forcefully but sweetly crushed his lips against Massie's.

Massie whimpered. Massie kissed Derrick back with all her heart.

Derrick deepened the kiss by taking hold of her face—which was now moist because of the tears. Derrick suddenly tasted a hint of blood coming from Massie's lips.

Derrick pulled away.

Massie whimpered at the loss.

Derrick looked at Massie's lip. "Your lips are bleeding." He was concerned. He hated seeing his beloved hurt or in discomfort.

"I don't care" Massie simply answered before crushing her lips back onto Derrick's.

They just let their feeling rule tem for the 2nd time of their life.

And this time…there were no interruptions.

**I hope that was okay. It was just a 'Flash Inspiration'. I just thought about some confidential stuff and all… Please review. And please be a little nice…it's my first one-shot :D**


End file.
